Legend of the Type Guardians
by random-user-person
Summary: Three normal teenagers are taken from their world and into the Pokemon one. There, a mysterious girl tells them they have to save the world from destruction. They are joined by others like them to face their greatest enemy. Rated T for violence, blood, and some language.


Prologue

Nothingness. That's all that there was in this world, pure nothingness. There was no darkness, no light, no stars, and no sky, just nothingness. The only thing that penetrated this absolute nothingness was a single, glowing, pure white egg with a single golden ring around the middle. The egg was said to be no bigger than a small stuffed animal.

No one knows how long it was there, but historians say that this egg was the beginning. They said that once it began to crack, life poured out of it. This was the day the crack and the universe started. It was just a small crack, but it was the start. Soon after that first crack, a white leg with golden accents stuck out, followed by another leg on the other side. Soon, all four identical legs were out of the shell, but nothing else. The gold ring on the egg began to glow and expand. The egg began to shape as the ring grew until it formed a body and a neck. At the top of the neck, a head grew with a long white flowing whisp on the back and two glowing green eyes on the front.

The new creature stood up on its legs and immediately fell down. It tried once more to stand, but fell yet again due to it not being used to walking or standing. It tried to stand again and succeeded barely. It wobbled on its new legs almost falling down once again. Once it gained its balance, it began to look around. Nothingness. That was all that it saw, just nothingness. No darkness, no light, no stars, and no sky, just nothingness. It wanted something, something to make it feel less lonely.

The creature leaned its head back so the white whisp on its head was touching its back. It created a ball of energy so powerful that they say that once the creature released its energy, time and space and the universe began. To help guard over the new elements, the creature created two more beings of the colors of blue and pink to guard them. Then the white one made a creature to balance out the good and the bad, this one of a gray color. The white one named the three Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

The white one made an island in the middle of an ocean on one of the planets for all of them to stand and rest on. It had water to drink, sun to give them light, trees to give them shade, and food to eat. They rested for quite some time. The white one made guardians to rule over the rest of the elements it made. Elements such as fire water, air, the ground, the lakes, the oceans, the volcanoes; even the yin yang had two guardians to watch over and represent. It created lesser beings to help watch over and inhabit the elements. Then it gave the keys of life to a small one it called Mew, to guard and protect the key to creating new guardians and creatures.

The white one looked over what he created, guardians called legendaries to watch over important elements, and lesser creatures to help keep nature in balance. It called them all Pokémon. Even with Pokémon everywhere though, there was still something missing; something that was needed to fill the last tiny hole of emptiness. But what?

The white one came up with an idea. It arched its head back to create an energy ball like it had begun the universe. Instead of firing this one like it did with the first, it let the ball settle in front of itself so it could get a good look. The white one began to shape the energy, two legs that joined at the main part of the body that had arms and a neck and a head. The creature began to give the most royal of coverings to the new form; the creature called them clothes. It gave the new creation long and flowing hair on its head. She had beautiful pale skin that was as smooth as silk. The creature decided to call her a human. The creature would create more like her latter to watch over the earth that the creatures roamed it.

The white one looked over her. When it decided she was ready, it released energy into the girl and she jolted to life. Her eyes flew open to reveal the most stunning gold color. She looked around at her surroundings while wiggling her fingers and toes. She shook out her legs and arms. She then ran her fingers through her long silky brown hair that came down to her waist. She ran her hands over her clothes. She wore a black and white dress that represented Reshiram and Zekrom that came down to her knees. She had a long flowing silver train on the back of her dress that represented Dialga. She had light pink and white sweater that had circles on both shoulders to represent Palkia. She wore no shoes. The most interesting thing about her though, was the long black tentacles on her back that matched Giratina's wings. The white one reached down and touched its forehead to hers and gave her a crown that looked like the one it wore around its waste.

_You will be named Draca, and you will guard over the dragons of this world. _The white one said to her using telepathy.

She stared at the white one for a minute, not knowing how to respond. She thought of a question to ask it, "Who will guard over the others, the non-dragons?" Draca asked. Her gold eyes had a look of questioning in them, like a small, confused, and lost child.

_Others will come when the time is right and you and the world need them. I want you to go and live among humanity and protect the creatures of this world from the works the humans might do against them and nature. _It commanded her as if hurrying through her question.

"I'm a human though. How can I protect nature from myself?" she asked, she still had confusion in her eyes.

_You are part human and part Pokémon. _The white one answered.

She nodded; its last statement dazed her. She asked one final question, "Will you at least tell me your name before I go?" she asked the creator.

It looked down at her and said, _I do not have a name; I was alone at first so I was never given a name. _

Draca looked down at her feet for a second and thought. "Your name shall be Arceus, the alpha of this world." she said to it.

Arceus looked down at her as if pondering this though. _Very well. _It said looking straightforward once again. _Now you will be on your way, I will call you to the Island of Creation when I need you. _

The word around Draca became distorted as she was transported away to go live among the other humans.

It had been ten thousand years. Ten thousand years of peace and love between both people and Pokémon. Then it all changed. A little over ten years ago, five teams arose and terrorized the regions. Young trainers kept their evil plots at bay, but it could only hold them off for so long.

Draca watched as another young trainer began their journey across the region, not knowing they had been chosen by a legendary Pokémon to complete a difficult task. It saddened her that they were forced to do this without their consent or even knowing what difficulties they would face.

"I can't watch this anymore. Arceus, I need help protecting this world!" she cried into the sky. She waited a while, no answer. "Arceus! Dialgia, Palkia, Giratina!" she began calling to other legendaries. "Reshiram, Zekrom!" she was beginning to lose hope. "Mew, someone, please help me!"

She collapsed to her knees and began crying. "Damn you Arceus. You said you would send others to help me, where are they?" she cried out every few words in between sobs.

A blurry image flashed before her eyes. It was not Arceus, but instead Mew had answered her call. _Arceus and the other legendaries are weak, the wars and struggles are making them unable to move and they are torn between rage and peace. He gave me the power to call the other type guardians when the time came. That time it is upon us now. You are the one who must lead them though, Draca. _Mew said.

It took Draca a few seconds to absorb what it was saying. She eventually looked up and nodded. "I'm ready." she said, there were still tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and her confidence began to grow slowly. "I'm ready!" she yelled, a new fire had lit in her eyes and her soul although she still bit back tears.

Mew nodded and disappeared. A few seconds latter, Draca began to glow and then vanished. As she was traveling through time and space, Arceus' voice rang though her head. It wasn't its normal voice though; it was deeper and scratchier with rage in it.

_Four elements shall answer the call,_

_unless they succeed the world will fall. _

_Fifteen shall face an unusual foe,_

_to put an end to an angry god's woe._

"Wait, I don't understand?" Draca called out into the darkness. "What does this mean?"

_All in time my dear friend. _Said Arceus' voice, it was calm and cool now, almost soothing to Draca as she began to materialize on a meadow filled with flowers. She looked around and tried to sense where she was, a power granted to her by Arceus. _I'm in Kanto._ She finally decided. Even as she tried to get it off her mind, the words of Arceus' prophecy were burned into her brain.

She stood there, her back tall and her fists clenched. "I'm ready," she cried out loud to no one. "The other type guardians and I shall bring peace back to this world!"


End file.
